Inspired
by beautybells
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by music. Strong in Caskett, and I believe that Castle and Beckett are meant for each other, so there will only be Caskett. There will be minor and low-key romance also, so consider yourself warned. NO SLASH. Ever.
1. Every Day He Saves Her

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Castle Fic, and is going to be based on a series of songs that inspire me to write one-shots on Castle. This may be heavy in Caskett. None of the characters or songs belong to me. **

**Castle belongs to ABC and the producer, and this song is _Every Day_ by Rascal Flatts. Each paragraph goes with the verses. metrolyrics dot com has the lyrics in the format I wrote from.  
><strong>

Why? Why couldn't he just take care of himself and stay out of trouble? He twitched a few times grimaced in pain, and she touched his face, and squeezed his hand. His body calmed.

Beckett gave a watery chuckle as she held her partner's hand. She remembered his loose mouth when he had been given morphine. Yet in all that time, he had kept a closed mouth about Montgomery, her mother, and every other secret she had told him. It was so like him.

Beckett thought about all the times he had come around when she had needed him most. All the times he had taken the bullet for her. The sniper. The freezer. The dirty bomb. The daily coffee. This attacker. His jokes. The teasing light in his eyes.

Beckett remembered crying late at night at the precinct a mere few hours after Josh dumped her. She hadn't known where else to go. Like magic, he had come with comfort food and an open door and an escape. Blindly, she had gotten in his car, watched a movie in his loft, and spend the night on his couch (alone). The next morning she tried to slip out, but he had breakfast ready faster then she could move, and so she finally saw the place he got from the coffee from and managed to pay for hers for once. They had carefully made it so that nobody saw them get to work together.

Day to day life was hard as a homicide detective. And Beckett knew what she had signed up for. What she hadn't imagined was him making it easier. She didn't know she needed the comic relief until there was none. She didn't know how much she'd miss the ridiculous theories that, incredibly, turned out to be part right half the time. There was a hole in her that only he could fill. He had to be there to fill it, or she'd go crazy.

Beckett remembered his jokes that always seemed to be just what she needed to hear. She remembered how he could make a freaking **murder** seem light and comic. She remembered the change in the team. Ryan and Esposito got friendly and more joking. Lanie enjoyed seeing the detective in her morgue because the detective brought him with her. Even Montgomery softened.

Every day, every day, every day

Beckett was nearing that dangerous edge where thoughts of living her life without him clouded her mind. How would she cope without him? How could she? What would happen to her? To all of them?

"Get better. You have to, we need you... I need you!" Beckett whispered. He was comatose. He couldn't hear her. And she'd never repeat these things. She was too prideful.

He blinked. He coughed. He opened his eyes and deep blue met worried green. The teasing glint was gone, replaced by pain in the blue. The green's somber quality had returned after a period of laughter that was brought by him.

"Beckett? What happened?"

"You idiot Castle! You got shot... Protecting me. Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was wearing a vest!"

"So was I!" the writer protested. Beckett looked at the cast on his shoulder and arm.

"I guess it wasn't very effective."

Castle blinked and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I'll be on my feet in no time, but I'm sorry I worried you?"

"Worry me? In your dreams, Castle."

Castle chuckled at the lie and said, "I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt." Then he hesitated before adding, "Will you stay with me, for a while? I don't want to be alone."

Beckett smiled despite herself and squeezed his hand. "Always."


	2. He Gave His Secrets To Her

**A/N: This is from _Secrets_ by One Republic. metrolyrics dot com, again. Nothing is mine, except the concepts. Kinda a prequel from the first chapter. **

Castle stared at the computer before he began to type the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Screw Nikki Heat. Screw Gina. Screw Black Pawn publishing. He needed to tell everything.

He'd been called crazy by many people, but now he was certain that he had crossed that line. Beckett had left when he'd been about to ask her to a movie- nothing serious, yet. But then Josh had called and she was gone. Again. How long would he have to stand by and watch from afar? He'd never leave completely, he loved her too much for that. But he may have to make an emotional gap while he regained his dignity, his sanity, and repaired his heart.

Clickety click. Clickety click. Words filled the screen. He was tired of the secrets, the lies. He was tired of hiding his feelings. Even if she would never read this, he had to write it.

He didn't need it to be publishable or perfect or thrilling. He didn't want it published anyway. He just needed it on the screen, not his mind. It was all there. Everything.

As he stopped to read the twenty pages he had written, his eyebrows raised. How had she gotten into his heart so thoroughly. He'd never cared for anyone like this, except Alexis, and even that was different. He felt like he was in a car chase as he chased her heart. Following the movie stars through Hollywood had been easier.

As the words flowed, he recalled all the cases they had solved. And he recalled how much they had put right in a world that was all wrong. He was sure that, somewhere, there was a file marked **Cases Richard Castle Has Helped Solve** and it was probably pretty full by now. 

Beckett stared at Josh for a second, when they met up at his favorite restaurant. "What do you mean, I have something to tell you? I don't have any secrets from you Josh."

Josh snorted. "Yeah right, Kate. I've seen you and Writer Boy. How long are you going to keep this facade up?"

Kate shook with uncertainty. Did she love Castle? Was this relationship a facade? Josh stood up from the table.

"I'm done feeling like I'm just the get away, push away boyfriend. It seems as tough you even keep secrets about your feelings from yourself. Call me if you sort it out with both you and Writer Boy. Maybe we'll try again."

With that, Josh left her in tears.

Castle stood up, saved the fifty-page file and grabbed the keys. He had to go to the precinct. He couldn't be here a minute longer.

Beckett did the only thing that she could think of. She drove to the precinct and sat, staring at Castle's chair. Did he care at all for her? Or was she just another inspiration for a line in a book? And then, Castle showed up.

"Beckett?"

"Castle?"

"What are you doing here at ten at night, Beckett? There's no case."

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yes. And I wouldn't have an answer. "

"I don't have one either. "

"Well, start from the beginning. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Why is it that when you said that, it sounded dirty?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, my dear Beckett. But, will you hear me out? I've got a lot on my chest."

They sat. They talked. She cried. He consoled. She listened. He explained. She buckled in. He drove.

He let her into the loft he had tried to escape. But it didn't seem so stifling now that she was there. "Castle... I have something more to tell you. About my break up," Beckett started.

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry this is so messed up for you," he began when she was done. She shrugged.

"I guess it was dead-ended all along... But I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship."

Castle wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'll wait. And I want to give you time to give all the secrets away to yourself..." Louder: "Oh, that was convoluted.."

Becket almost kissed him for the so perfect non-perfect line.

"Plus, I have something more to tell about what I was doing before I met you at the 12th," Castle said and began to guide his partner to his study. His head screamed at him, _You idiot! She'll run! She'll hide! It's all over now! Quick! Change course! The library's down this hallway... take her there! No! Not that file! Oh, it's done. You're screwed. _But he heart had another idea. _No. I have to do this. No more secrets. Not from her._

He opened the file marked _The Truth_. He had her sit down to read. And then he closed his eyes while he gave everything away. After this, there would be no going back. Nothing in there was meant for anybody's eyes but his, and yet, this felt right. And wrong. Both. In so many ways. _It doesn't matter. She has to know_ his heart reminded him.

Beckett's eyes widened as they zoomed through the pages. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Especially the last lines that read: _She might never love me, but as long as she accepts me, I'll be there. And when she pushes, I'll push back. Because I'll always be there for her. Even when she doesn't want me there._ Those words rang true to her heart and she turned to the man she now knew she could no longer deny her feelings for.

"I'll be there for you, too. Always," was her only verbal reaction.

Castle's eyes were shocked, and then joyous. "Thank you. Always will be enough. Do not rush yourself. My secrets are gone. We'll wait until yours are. _  
><em>


	3. When He Looks At Her, She Looks At Him

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me now. Nothing will ever belong to me. Credit goes to the poeple who make Castle, metrolyrics dot com, and Taylor Swift for writing this song:**

She looked up and her breath caught for a second. He looked down, and smiled. His twinkling blue eyes met her grim hazel eyes.

Beckett sat straight up in bed and got a glass of water. Why was she thinking of _him_? At two in the morning? She must be crazy.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his cell phone, willing it to ring. . His mother was out, Alexis was at school, and gosh darn it he had to see those beautiful hazel eyes. Her laugh made his day. And he wanted to be where she was, no matter where. And she wouldn't be at the precinct for another hour.

Castle sighed and started making his breakfast.

Just as she sat down and started her paper work, he came in a la coffee. "Thanks, Castle," she said as she met his blue eyes. "No problem. Paperwork?" he asked as he met her hazel eyes and reveled in their beauty.

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically

"Well..."Castle smiled his mischievous smile

"Never mind! I don't want to know what you think!" Beckett shook her head and waved her hands in dismissal.

"I thought maybe you were documenting every single case you've solved with the brilliant author."

"Castle..."

Beckett looked back at the papers and hid a small smile. She'd rather die then say it, but she enjoyed Castle's light banter. She wished she could spend more time with him without drawing eyes.

Yes, her whole day was made better by him simply showing up.

Though he couldn't say anything yet (he had to wait for an opening to joke about it) he could tell she hadn't slept well the night before. And he knew she hadn't slept well for the past week. He wished he could help, but Beckett didn't invite or particularly appreciate help.

Castle let a breath out as he sat down, coffee in hand. He handed Beckett hers and began their bantering. He enjoyed ever detail: the witty remarks, the way she bit her lips to prevent a smile, the way her eyes lit up whenever she sounded the most annoyed. As creepy as it sounded, if felt right in a way he had never felt before.

He knew that she was a one-writer girl. She knew that he was a one-cop guy. They both knew that the other wouldn't let them down. And neither would admit to the other that they wanted more. Neither would admit that love anywhere except in the deepest recesses of their hearts and minds.

He would never tell her that it wasn't about the books anymore.

And she would never tell him that she couldn't imagine cases without him.

That night, after they had caught the bad guy, Castle kissed his family good night and got into bed, and fell asleep with her brown eyes prominent in his mind.

Beckett smiled as she closed the case and headed home. She read for a little bit before going to bed. She kept his blue eyes at the fore front of her mind, determined not to see the body. And she fell asleep, dreaming of his eyes.


	4. He makes Her Crazier

**Author's note: This is a future fic, in which Castle and Beckett are in the tentative first steps of a serious relationship. **

**Disclaimer: This song was inspired by the song _Crazier_ by Taylor Swift, the lyrics were found on metrolyrics dot com, and if this seems like one of the _Castle_ writers, I'm flattered. But I'm not. *sigh***

_She stood and walked to the Precinct's door absentmindedly. It was after midnight,again, and she carefully turned her mind off. She gave in to the numbing sensation that let her sleep at night. She wouldn't think. She wouldn't remember._

_And then he walked in to her life. He showed her how much fun living was. Not numbness, but living. She hadn't noticed before._

_She tried to fight the numbness and still be herself, but when the protection was gone, images of her mother flooded her mind and heart. She'd sob brokenly until dawn, and then put on her proverbial 'detective's hat' and go to work. She just couldn't live without that numbness._

_Until he came along. He distracted her and helped her cope. He gave meaning to the word 'life'. Everything changed._

He lifted her up and twirled her in a circle. She laughed out loud and met his gaze. Those big, sparkling blue eyes twinkled with laughter. She tried to pull her self together before letting go. She didn't have to be numb.

_She remembered watching him, back when he first came into her life. She watched him make friends and joke with everyone else in the precinct. She heard his ridiculous theories and wondered how they made sense in his mind. Most of her wanted to roll her eyes and tell him to snap to reality. But part of her wanted to know what it felt like to be so free._

_He was so free, so easy. His life reflected him in that way, in a way that hers never had. It seemed so easy when you were around him, but it wasn't. She knew that. So why was it so hard to believe?_

_He showed her every day how life was fun. He helped her notice the joy in her life, and she found that she believed. She believed in life for the first time since she could remember._

The song continued and the couple swung around and around. Her eyes never left his. They were so genuinely happy. So fun. She let herself relax a little; go a little crazy.

She reached up and hugged him as the song ended. "Thanks, Castle."

He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Any time, my dearest Beckett."

Beckett made a playful swipe at him, that he dodged easily. Even together, he was Castle and she was Beckett.

**_No more hiding, Kate Beckett! No more. It's time to live,_** she told herself. Then she reached up and kissed the man who had showed her how to laugh, love, and live again.

Castle was startled, but picked up the slack with ease. He lifted her into his arms, and spun another circle. Beckett pulled away and laughed a little. He spun again and then put her down. She laughed again, never looking away from him. And she relaxed even more. It was time to go crazy. And now, thanks to him, she could.


End file.
